hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Delcores 2018 Atlantic Hurricane Season
This year includes Delkranistorm 1 What we thought was the first storm of the year, D1 didn't develop where it was over Portugal. Tropical Storm Alberto Small storm that formed south of Mississippi and Louisiana. Stayed Subtropcal. Delkranistorm 3 Forming off of Bermuda, The storm was already in cooler waters and maintained a 30mph peak. Died somewhere over Greenland a week later. Hurricane Beryl A very strong Spring storm that grew to a peak of 115mph, making it the first major hurricane. It later went on to hit Southern Georgia as a Cat 2. Delkranistorm 4 Small storm that wandered off the Mexican coast in the Caribbean. Didn't develop in the Caribbean. Hurricane Chris A smaller Hurricane, still quite impressive for Mid June, Chris moved up the east coast, peaking at 110 just offcoast of Carolina, and hit NYC and Long Island as well as Connecticut as a tropical storm. Delkranistorm 5 Large Delkranistorm just south of Puerto Rico, High sheer kept this storm from developing. Delkranistorm 6 Small storm formed off the coast of florida, Despite favorable conditions, 6 didn't form into a tropical storm. Tropical Storm Debby Small storm, Almost a hurricane, but not quite favorable of conditions were present. Still seasonally cool waters. Tropical Storm Ernesto Another near hurricane storm, Ernesto hit Nova Scotia as a weak cyclone, still capable of mass flooding and some power problems. Hurricane Florence Seasonal July hurricane, Florence had 2 peaks, prior to hitting the Carolinas, Florence peaked at 110mph. Tropical Storm Gordon Gordon meandered the Gulf of Mexico for about a week before dissipating because of unfavorable conditions. Gordon didn't get much over tropical storm qualifying winds of 40mph. Major Hurricane Helene Heading into the peak of the season, Helene peaked at a Category 4 status before lashing Florida. Major Hurricane Isaac Like last year's Irma, Isaac grew to incredible heights, reaching winds of 175mph, before declining prior to Texas landfall. Isaac started south of Puerto Rico, and traveled through the Gulf of Mexico. Major Hurricane Joyce ''' Joyce being just as predictable as the last few, Joyce quickly grew and attained C5 in about a day. Joyce lashed the lesser Antilles, and Puerto Rico as a c3, before continuing to weaken, Not before she got Cuba, and southern Florida. '''Major Hurricane Kirk Your avareage September storm, it grew to its peak, before dissipating east of Florida. Kirk marked the 4th consecutive major hurricane in the Atlantic Ocean. Hurricane Leslie Cat 2 storm, forming just a few miles from Kirk. Tropical Storm Michael Formed in September, cooling of the waters kept Michael small, as Michael formed near Bermuda. Nadine Rather small storm, but for October, Nadine was a powerful storm, reaching hurricane status. Nadine hit mid Florida as a tropical storm, mainly only causing flooding. Hurricane Oscar Oscar formed off of the Florida Coast, and grew quite quick, and attained its c2 peak intensity still offcoast of Florida, Oscar quickly weakened as it moved north. Category:Delcore's Category:Delcore's Tropical Cyclone Seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:Past Atlantic Seasons Category:Cyclones Category:Subtropical Cyclones